


I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Somewhere to Begin [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Animal Transformation, Anxiety, Brotherhood, Brothers, Communication, Doubt, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In-Laws, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Insecurity, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Relationship(s), Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Relationship Discussions, Rumors, Scenting, Self-Worth Issues, Shapeshifting, Trust Issues, Yuri Plisetsky and Victor Nikiforov are Brothers, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, feelings of inferiority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuri learns about Yuuri's past with Yuuko.His words of concern stir up old insecurities in Victor.-Very short sequel toso why don't we go somewhere only we know.





	I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO GRATEFUL TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED ON _so why don't we go somewhere only we know_. THIS IS FOR YOU.

* * *

 

_All of my life I was in hiding_

_Wishing there was someone just like you..._

 

* * *

 

Homecomings usually brought to mind warmth, love, the strengthening of bonds.

 

And while all of that was certainly the case with Yuuri's homecoming, it wasn't without it's own share of tensions and individual issues.

 

In the days since they arrived in Hasetsu, Yuuri was very much surrounded by family, and Victor could see how skittish it made him to be so surrounded after five years of self-imposed exile and isolation. Gods, it was painful and disconcerting to see Yuuri so frozen in the face of his family's presence and forgiveness. Victor might have guessed that this wouldn't be easy for any of them, but he was glad to see that Yuuri was genuinely happy to be home, even if being among people still made him exhausted.

 

Victor stayed beside him, opening his arms to him at night as they lay in Yuuri's bed in his old room, soothing him with gentle touches.

 

"I can hear everyone moving," Yuuri said quietly, face half-pressed against Victor's chest.

 

"You can't sleep?" he asked softly, drawing tiny circles on Yuuri's temple.

 

He heard Yuuri laugh softly, burying his face further into Victor's chest. "It's not that. It's just...I like hearing it."

 

Victor, for his part, breathed easier once he realized the Katsukis did like him, and accepted him as their son's partner. He wasn't sure when or if he and Yuuri might be able to tell them the truth of what Victor was. It was much too soon now, right when they were all trying to make up for time lost.

 

The only downside was that all of this only added to Yuri's questions, though Victor did try to keep him from any of the more revealing conversations the Katsukis had, and had the same answer to Yuri's barrage of questions about  _why_ Yuuri had been away from home for so long and living on his own. 

 

"Yuuri will explain everything in time, Yura. It's not my place to tell you."

 

That just made Yuri all the more frustrated.

 

Teenagers.

 

Well...that wasn't the only downside.

 

There came a day when Yuuri gathered up the courage to go see Yuuko and Takeshi, though they already knew that he was back. Victor went with him, trying to stamp down his own nervousness at seeing Yuuri with the woman he was once in love with. Yuri was left behind at the Katsuki home, lured away by the promise of a good lunch made by Yuuri's mother.

 

That didn't quite lessen any other resulting tensions.

 

They didn't spend much time with the Nishigoris, thank goodness, but Victor still managed to feel an unpleasant twinge seeing Yuuri and Yuuko embrace, brief as it was. He met her husband's eyes for a moment, seeing his own mild disquiet mirrored there, and wondered if he too was thinking about their spouses' shared past.

 

The triplet girls helped break some of the tension, practically clambering all over Yuuri while he gaped at them nervously. Victor, however, was glad for the small distraction the little girls provided, which included touching Victor's braid like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

 

He knew Yuuri loved him, and that Yuuko was happy with her husband and daughters. Yuuri made it clear that any feelings between them remained in the past. Still, he was glad when they were gone, but gladder still that Yuuri seemed happier after finally facing his friends. 

 

Everything was fine. New and frightening, but...this was good for Yuuri. He deserved to feel safe in his home, and Victor wouldn't take that away from him.

 

Even if it meant aiming warning glares at his little brother at dinner, Yuri casting withering glances at Yuuri while he thought neither of them was paying attention.

 

Yuri just glared back at Victor, who sighed quietly and hoped Yuuri didn't notice. It made little sense. He thought Yuri was beginning to move past merely tolerating Yuuri, accepting his permanent place in Victor's life. 

 

He resolved to ask his little brother just what his problem was once he had the opportunity. It came when they were all getting ready to retire and Hiroko asked her son if they could speak in private. Yuuri followed her, giving Victor a quick smile over his shoulder.

 

With that, Victor made his way to the room the Katsukis had kindly given to Yuri for the duration of their stay. He slid the door open and frowned when he immediately saw what was inside.

 

Yuri was curled up on the futon, green eyes turning to slits when they caught sight of Victor rapidly entering the room and shutting the door. "Do I really need to remind you to stop acting like a child?" he hissed as he knelt by the futon, giving Yuri a firm poke on the forehead and easily dodging the swipe.

 

Then Yuri Changed back, glaring at Victor and hissing, "Fuck off. I'm _bored_. I miss being able to Change!"

 

Victor understood. Telling Yuuri was one thing, but explaining things to the Katsukis was another. He hadn't Changed since they arrived, and neither had Yuri. It made him feel stiff and a bit uncomfortable, which didn't really aid his persistent sensation of jealousy at the knowledge that Yuuri and Yuuko were so close again. "You know we can't use it around the village, Yura," he said reasonably, patting his brother's head. "But that's not why I came in here. What in the world were those looks you were giving Yuuri at dinner?"

 

Yuri had enough shame to flush, looking away with a frown. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

 

"I think you do," Victor replied. "What do you have against Yuuri all of a sudden? He's been so kind to you, and he's a good mate to me."

 

"You're sure about that?" Yuri muttered, his gaze suddenly serious. 

 

Victor looked back at him steadily, staring into those keen eyes. "Completely. Why would you ask that?"

 

"Because I know why that guy was living on his own. I know he ran away after dumping someone." 

 

Ice crept down Victor's spine at those words, and he quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure the door was shut, his hearing letting him know that none of the humans were nearby. "How did you even find out?" he asked in hushed, angry tones. Of course he could guess _how_. Yuri could Change into something small and inconspicuous enough to walk past a human unnoticed. " _Gods_ , Yuri! Have you been eavesdropping?"

 

Yuri snarled defensively, "I wanted to know what his story was, and you haven't been telling me anything!"

 

Victor sighed, unable to brush off the guilt he felt at being so secretive with his little brother, but it wasn't his secret to talk about. "Because all of that is between Yuuri and myself," he replied firmly. "What exactly did you hear?"

 

"That he used to be with that Yuuko lady you went to see," Yuri muttered, locking gazes with Victor, softening from his earlier glare. "And five years ago he ran away from here and broke her heart."

 

Victor's exhale was laced with irritation at the simplification of that event. "Who did you hear this from?" He had imagined Yuuri's arrival had been something to talk about for weeks in the village, and maybe not all of them wished him well the way his family, the Nighigoris, or his old dance mistress did. It was only the most recent source of Yuuri's anxiety, and he tried not to spend too much time in the market if he could help it. 

 

"Fishmonger and grocer," the teenager replied with a stubborn set to his mouth. "I got bored and Changed into a cat. Thought I'd steal a fish or find a mouse. I heard them say he had a lot of balls coming back after just running off and leaving that girl behind like that. They said she was a wreck for ages."

 

It was the gist of Yuuri's fears over his past, and the source of his guilt. Victor felt a fresh wave of anger on his behalf, wanting to put a scare into the idiotic humans who talked about Yuuri behind his back. He breathed deeply to calm himself down, still looking at Yuri, who slightly shrank back beneath his gaze. "So now you're judging Yuuri based on something you know very little about?" It wasn't often that he got angry enough to sound so quietly dangerous, but honestly, those humans were lucky Victor had himself under control.

 

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," Yuri shot back, pointing a finger at Victor. "You're the idiot who got the bright idea to mate with a human. How do you know he's not gonna do the same thing to you once things get too hard or he decides he wants something else?"

 

Victor paled, terror replacing the fury in his heart. He tried not to let it show in his expression, trying his absolute best to show calm even if his old insecurities were starting to show themselves. It was hard to look at his brother, who most physically resembled their mother, especially after hearing all of this from him. "He wouldn't. Don't talk about things you can't possibly understand, Yuri."

 

He got to his feet and started to leave the room, but Yuri grabbed his sleeve and held him back, hissing, "Don't treat me like a little kid!"

 

"Then stop acting like one," Victor said with a glare. "You used the Change to find out something Yuuri doesn't want just anyone to know about, and you're judging him without even giving him a chance to explain himself. I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself, Yuri."

 

His brother looked as though he wanted to argue, but he instead let Victor's sleeve go and looked away, sullen when he said, "Whatever."

 

Victor didn't know what else he could say to Yuri. That at least he'd succeeded in dragging Victor's old doubts up from the dark? He'd rather get himself shot by an arrow again before admitting that to him aloud. He could only sigh, letting Yuri take that however he wanted, and make his way out of the room, gently sliding the door closed as he focused on keeping the panic at bay.

 

Yuuri knew what Victor had meant by forever. He'd shown he understood it every day. 

 

And Yuri was just looking out for him. Siblings did that for each other, and Yuri was a fighter by nature. He was just going about things the wrong way. Hadn't Yuuri been generous towards him in all the time they'd known each other? Did the fact that Yuuri was a human bother him  _that_ much?

 

He recognized Mari's approaching scent, quickly schooling his features so he would at least look approachable. When she caught sight of him she beamed immediately, making her way towards him. She seemed content and at ease in her life, uncaring of what people thought of her. In that way she was Yuuri's complete opposite, but Victor didn't doubt that they adored each other, and it was obvious that Yuuri had greatly missed his older sister's calm and understanding nature. 

 

"Victor," Mari greeted. Her welcome when they first arrived had been gracious but a little cautious, and Victor didn't really blame her for it. He knew what it was to want to protect a younger sibling, and could imagine how Mari would want to make sure Yuuri was completely safe and happy. Her eventual invitation for a drink with herself and her father was a relief, and they'd all had fun together. He'd even gotten to see Yuuri smiling about it the next day, when the three of them were nursing hangovers. "Yuuri's just about done with our mother. She wants him to join her on her rounds tomorrow morning."

 

"That's a good idea," Victor said. Yuuri had been reluctant to step into Hasetsu's daily life, and sometimes that reluctance was as bad as when Victor was first coaxing him into venturing into the nearby city more often. Here, people knew him, and what he'd done. Maybe the outing would feel a little better with Yuuri's mother at his side, and Victor hoped he'd say yes. "You're not going with them, Mari?"

 

The Katsukis' firstborn had also been trained as a healer, but she didn't seem to practice it as much as her mother and brother. Mari shrugged and replied, "No, I have things to do here. I was never as good as Yuuri turned out to be, anyway. Ma had an easier time teaching me how to cook, and I enjoy it, so I work in the inn instead."

 

She then looked away briefly, reminding him of Yuuri for a moment, and said, "Listen...I wanted to thank you for...for whatever part you played in my brother deciding to come back."

 

It took him aback. Victor didn't really enjoy pondering what might have happened to Yuuri if he'd decided against going back home. Even if Yuuri would never truly feel completely comfortable here, he would at least never isolate himself from his family's love. Victor smiled at Mari, blushing a bit at her words. "It was past time for him to come back. He really missed you all."

 

Mari smiled back at him fondly, gratitude glowing in her eyes. "Have a good night, little brother," she said before walking away. 

 

Victor couldn't stop smiling. The thought of being someone's little brother for a change felt good. "Goodnight, Mari."

 

He was grateful to her for taking his mind away from the persistent doubts, if only for a brief moment. He entered Yuuri's room, inhaling their now-mingled scents to soothe himself. When he first entered it, not even the faintest trace of Yuuri's scent remained, a far cry from Yuuri's lonely cabin. After weeks of sharing it, it felt like  _theirs_.

 

Sinking onto the futon, Victor closed his eyes and just breathed. It was a bit of a step down from turning into either a wolf or a falcon, and he could either run or fly away from emotions that made him feel like he was dying a thousand deaths. That wasn't an option, not when he was surrounded by humans. Scenting helped, for now. At least until Yuuri came to him.

 

Guilt wormed its way into his heart at the thought of feeling jealous, especially when he knew that Yuuko was a good woman, a loving wife, and a dedicated mother. Victor knew she wouldn't jeopardize that, and he knew he could trust Yuuri, who hated ever hurting anyone.

 

He wouldn't want to hurt Victor in that way. This was all in Victor's own head, fueled by his own brand of insecurities. But that realization came a bit too late, and his thoughts were running away from him.

 

It was an enormous relief when Yuuri walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Victor sat up and smiled at him, holding his arms out to him in an automatic gesture. Yuuri gave him a grateful and exhausted look, going to settle down with Victor and sink into his embrace with a tired sigh. Victor buried his face in Yuuri's hair, wrapping him up in his own scent and calming himself down. "Mari tells me your mother wants you to join her tomorrow," he said, laying his cheek on the top of Yuuri's head.

 

"She does," Yuuri mumbled in reply. playing with the end of Victor's braid. "...But I still think there's a handful of people that doesn't think very highly of me," he added, quiet and sad.

 

The uncertainty in his voice never failed to make Victor ache. "Try not to pay them any mind, Yuuri," he said, squeezing him in reassurance. The words would no doubt sound empty, but Victor couldn't quite think of saying something more...productive when he was trying to get himself under control.

 

He felt Yuuri tense in his arms, and those brown eyes looked up at him with a slight frown. "Are you alright, Victor?"

 

"Fine," Victor said automatically with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

 

"I just have this feeling. A really strong one," Yuuri replied, straightening while Victor cursed himself for forgetting one of the most important parts of a mating bond; no matter the distance, one could always get a sense of their mate's mood. He hadn't thought Yuuri would be able to, considering he was a human, but apparently it still went both ways. "You didn't eat much at dinner either."

 

Gods, he did notice. Victor gave in to his instinct to derail the conversation, keeping his smile painted on and poking Yuuri's middle with two fingers. "Meanwhile you've been enjoying those pork cutlet bowls your mother's been making. You're going to have such a cute belly, my love. Like an adorable little piggy."

 

It was true, he loved seeing Yuuri becoming so comfortably soft, his cheeks fuller now rather than nearly gaunt with nerves and self-denial. 

 

Yuuri smirked up at him, taking the bait (though Victor had a feeling it wouldn't be for long). "Well maybe I'll take it a step further and Change into a pig one day."

 

"You'd have a cute little tail too," Victor commented, peering around behind Yuuri as if said curly tail would suddenly appear.

 

"Don't wolves eat pigs, though?"

 

Victor grinned widely at him and leaned in to press kisses and playful bites into his neck, making him try to stifle a laugh as he buried his fingers in Victor's hair. He followed an eager path up Yuuri's neck to his jaw, nuzzling into his cheek and pulling away to look into those lovely dark eyes. Said eyes looked at him with tender adoration, making Victor's heart flutter. "What's wrong, Victor?"

 

Hiding it would just make Yuuri worry, and Victor knew secrets between mates never ended well. He only needed to look at Yakov as proof of that. Sighing and letting Yuuri go, Victor stared down at his knees with a frown. "Yuri knows."

 

"Knows what?"

 

"He knows what happened five years ago."

 

He felt the flare of terror from within Yuuri, and looked up in time to feel an awful wave of fury that nearly made him flinch. "Did you tell him?!" Yuuri asked, panic and anger flooding his gaze.

 

Pain and shock lanced through Victor's heart at the accusation, and he forced himself to keep from falling apart to defensively reply "No! No, Gods, Yuuri! What in the world makes you think I would betray your trust in that way?" He knew Yuuri wasn't one to trust easily, having kept Victor at arm's length for weeks when they first met, but did Yuuri actually think Victor would hurt him so easily? He clutched the sheets beneath him, blinking rapidly as he fought for control.

 

Shame filled Yuuri's gaze after a few moments and he looked away, rubbing his forehead and murmuring, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm...I'm an idiot. Of course you wouldn't tell him." His eyes were skittish and apologetic, and Victor could hear the guilty panic in his heart beat. "How did he find out?"

 

Victor closed his eyes and sighed heavily, feeling how sour the mood had become. Hell, it still hurt, though. "He Changed into a cat and eavesdropped on...on someone who happened to be talking about it," he replied in a tight voice.

 

"...Who?"

 

"It was market gossip, Yuuri."

 

He bit his lip, immediately regretting his careless reply. Gossip or not, it hurt Yuuri. Now they were both looking at each other apologetically, the scent of uncertainty filling the room. Victor reached up to stroke Yuuri's cheek, and his heart beat slowed when Yuuri encircled his wrist. "I...I expected something like that to happen, but..." Yuuri trailed off and closed his eyes, caressing the back of Victor's hand. "No wonder Yuri looks like he wants to claw my face off. What else did he say?"

 

No secrets. It would eat him up if he didn't say anything, especially if Yuuri did notice something was amiss between him and Yuri. "...He thinks...that if you were capable of doing it once, you'd just as easily do it...again. To me." He couldn't look at Yuuri, throat tight with fear at the idea that he was right all along and wouldn't be enough to make Yuuri happy.

 

This time Yuuri reached for him, strong hands framing his face and drawing his gaze to Yuuri's determined one. "Never. Never, alright? I'm not going to do that again. Not to you." He pressed their foreheads together, breathing raggedly and holding on to Victor, who couldn't look away from those powerful brown eyes. "Please believe me, Victor. I never want to hurt anyone else like that again. Least of all you."

 

"I know you don't," Victor replied softly. "...You've never done anything to hurt me."

 

"But I've given you reason to doubt me, and just now I acted like a complete _idiot_ -"

 

"Yuuri..."

 

"No, listen to me." He held on to Victor, still looking into his eyes and holding Victor's gaze with his own brand of magic. "...I know it's never going to be easy. My anxiety might stay the same or it might get worse. But I know for sure that I can't give you up. I love you, and I never want to repeat my mistakes with you." He released Victor, reaching for his hands and closing his eyes. "I'm not perfect. Neither of us is."

 

"Who on earth is?" Victor said with a soft laugh.

 

Yuuri joined him in it, gently squeezing his hands. "...We're not perfect, but I want to do my best every day, even if it's a bad day.  _This_ is for life. Do you remember telling me that?" He looked up and leaned in to press a kiss to Victor's lips, stirring his blood, and added, "I'm in this for life. Forever."

 

Victor smiled at him, joy slowly shooing away the doubts in his heart, at least for now. "You're thinking like a wolf already," he remarked.

 

"I guess I'll be a pig and a wolf, then," Yuuri said with a grin. He kissed Victor again and breathed against his lips, "Forever."

 

"Forever," Victor breathed back, pressing his face into Yuuri's neck and breathing in his warm scent, purring into his skin contentedly.

 

Yuuri's hands found his braid, stroking it slowly with curious fingers before undoing the tie and combing it out. His fingers gently swept through Victor's long hair, and the older man tried to keep his purrs from intensifying.

 

"I could do this all night," Yuuri said softly, fingers skating over the shell of Victor's ear.

 

He smiled up at Yuuri, warm and loving. "I can think of something else we could do all night," he said playfully.

 

"Gods, Victor," Yuuri muttered, blushing lightly. Still smiling, Victor once again gently bit into the soft skin beneath Yuuri's ear, coaxing him onto the futon. Those devastating brown eyes gazed up at him, and Victor felt like the most fortunate man in the world. This man had saved his life, opened his home and heart to him, and wanted to share his life with him. Without another word he kissed those sweet, smiling lips. 

 

He cherished the soft noises he pulled from Yuuri's mouth as he kissed him, hands eagerly moving over his mate's clothed body just so he could hear more. When his hand stroked Yuuri's clothed erection, the younger man bit back a moan and covered his mouth to silence himself.

 

"Don't do that, I want to hear you," Victor begged softly, kissing the back of Yuuri's hand.

 

"We can't," Yuuri replied in muffled tones, whimpering into his hand as Victor slowly moved his over him. "My parents will hear us too. _And_ your brother..."

 

"Let him hear," Victor half-joked with a smirk and a much slower stroke.

 

" _Victor_."

 

"Alright, alright," he conceded watching the warning in those eyes melt away. "We'll be quiet."

 

"Good," Yuuri breathed, dragging him down for a kiss that made Victor's toes curl.

 

It turned out that, in the end, Victor needed a hand over his mouth more than Yuuri did. He wasn't necessarily embarrassed about it though, smirking into Yuuri's neck as they lay underneath the blanket, starting to drift off as Yuuri stroked his hair in long, adoring motions. Victor lay his hand on Yuuri's belly, silently counting every calm and steady breath of his.

 

The sound of Yuuri's thoughtful voice caught him a little off-guard. "...Did you ever think that maybe Yuri's jealous?"

 

He raised his head to peer up at Yuuri in surprise. "How do you mean?"

 

"Well, think about it," Yuuri sensibly said, fingers stroking up and down between Victor's shoulder blades. "You're a younger sibling and your older brother or sister starts a relationship with someone. Then you realize they aren't going spend as much time with you. It happened a few times when I was growing up and Mari started noticing other people."

 

It made sense. While Yuri could be rather combative and easily annoyed nowadays, Victor did remember all of the times his little brother trailed after him, his determined eyes wide and bright as Victor looked over his shoulder at him. "You could be right," he murmured, thinking of how little Yuri had been when they lost their parents and how his brother seemed so determined to hold on to him as much as possible, even if it meant being a little overprotective and making sure he had the right mate. He smiled at Yuuri and nuzzled his chest, cooing, "My mate is the smartest man alive."

 

He could feel Yuuri's body grow warm with a flush.

 

The next morning Victor was in his brother's room again, arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at Yuri curled up and in the futon in his cat shape, asleep and completely unaware that Victor was even there. Yuuri had gotten an early start, having already eaten breakfast and gone out with his mother, but not before holding Victor for several minutes and just breathing.

 

He loved his brother. He did. Even when his brother acted like a bit of a brat. Victor realized that, in a way, Yuri was still that wide-eyed boy who followed him around. After all, he'd followed Victor all the way here, even if he complained the entire way.

 

Still, he was responsible for the troublesome kitten on the futon, and Yuri was all he had left of a childhood that had disappeared in the blink of an eye. He had to walk a fine line between being a brother and being a parent, and either way a lesson needed to be learned. Exhaling hard, Victor reached down and yanked the blanket up, making Yuri yowl in surprise before he Changed back into his human form, furious as he hissed, "What the  _fuck_ , Victor?!"

 

"Troublemaking imp," Victor said, tossing the blanket over him. "What did I tell you about Changing, little Yura?"

 

"Shut up!" Yuri snarled, balling the blanket up and throwing it back in Victor's direction. He gave him a sullen glare, one that Victor could only smile at with gentle understanding. He wouldn't push either his mate or brother away in favor of the other, but he did want peace between them. It was too early for Yuri to be receptive to any suggestions Victor might make, but they did need to talk.

 

Before he could say anything, Mari appeared in the doorway, looking into the room with a slight frown. "Did either of you hear a cat in here?"

 

Yuri paled while Victor beamed at his sister-in-law, brightly replying, "You heard it too? I thought I was just hearing things!"

 

Mari hummed thoughtfully before leaving the room, and Victor turned to give Yuri a pointed stare. His little brother blushed and looked away grumpily, and Victor knelt down to ruffle his hair a little with a laugh. "See, Yura? Your big brother's always right."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> My tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> Song quoted:  
> "Deliver Me" by Sarah Brightman


End file.
